Alive
by llamaworkks
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the various stages of Rukia and Ichigo's relationship in different situations. Ratings will vary from K-M. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Tite Kubo owns everything.

**Version: **I'm Still Alive

**Pairing: **RukiaxIchigo

**Word Count: **767

* * *

**I'm Still Alive**

* * *

"How do you always stay so optimistic about everything?" Rukia mumbled as she pressed her nose into the side of Ichigo's neck.

"I'm not always optimistic," he confessed as he looked down at the raven-haired beauty before him, "There were a few times that I needed your help to keep me going."

"I only helped you because you were always saving me," Rukia confessed and then smiled at him thoughtfully, "And because I love you, of course."

"I love you too," Ichigo admitted as he planted a kiss against her forehead, "I think I have from the minute I tackled you in my bedroom that night."

"I'm surprised that didn't go further," Rukia said with a sly smile as she played with the collar of Ichigo's shirt.

"It would have, had I not been made to witness your terrible art work that night," Ichigo teased and winced as Rukia's fist collided with his chest.

"You always have to ruin these moments," Rukia snapped at him in mock-anger as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sorry," he murmured as he bit down on the lobe of her ear, causing her to let out a soft moan, "Am I making up for it now?"

"Maybe," Rukia said with a light smile, "A little..."

"Or a lot?" he questioned again as he rubbed her shoulders soothingly before his hand slid underneath her shirt to massage the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Or a lot," she confirmed as she leaned into his touch and pressed her head against his neck.

"The others will be here early tomorrow," Ichigo sighed as their lips met in a brief, but passion-filled kiss.

"They ruin everything," Rukia declared as she moved to press her lips against his once more.

"We could always tell them that something came up," Ichigo suggested as they broke apart and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"We can't do that, baka, they're coming for your birthday."

"I have one every year," Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes, "They can come to one of those instead."

"It's not like this is the only time we'll have together, remember? I'm being stationed in Karakura Town again," Rukia admonished as she squeezed Ichigo's pillow to her chest.

"It's not official until next week," Ichigo retorted as he pulled the smaller woman closer to his chest, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Use your hand and a picture of me," Rukia joked and then saw the look of annoyance that flashed across his face, "I'm kidding. It's not like I want to be away from you either, but my taichou needs me to fill out all the proper paperwork before I can stay here permanently again."

"Get Renji to do it," Ichigo answered with a shrug, "He should do more work anyway. Didn't you say Byakuya nearly cut him into pieces with sebonzakura last week?"

Rukia smiled at that as she reflected on the incident that had nearly cost Renji his life. Byakuya had caught Renji reading a Playboy magazine while on duty and had not only tried to kill him, but had given the poor lieutenant the lecture of his life. It had served him right for reading such filthy garbage in public and on duty, though.

"Yes, but Renji would only be in further trouble if nii-sama found him filling out another division member's paperwork," Rukia answered as she smiled up at Ichigo.

"So? As long as it doesn't affect us, I'm okay with that," Ichigo said nonchalantly as he rolled Rukia onto her back and leaned over her before pressing several light kisses along her neck.

Gasping, Rukia brought her hand up to tangle in Ichigo's hair before she brought his head closer, "You can wait a week Ichigo. It's not like you'll never see me again."

"Don't jinx us," Ichigo warned as he leaned over and knocked on his wooden desk, "The last thing I need is another Orihime in Hueco Muendo incident, only involving you and some new, random enemy."

"As if that would happen," Rukia huffed as Ichigo's lips fell to her stomach.

"Never say never," Ichigo retorted before he pushed himself up and was hovering over her.

"Maybe I was wrong about your overwhelming optimism," Rukia confessed as she pulled her orange-haired lover down for another heated kiss.

"You weren't, because at the end of the day, there's one fact that I'm still overly optimistic about," Ichigo revealed as his hands drew lazy circles into her stomach.

"What's that?" Rukia prodded as she grasped his hands in her own.

"I'm still alive."

* * *

**xxxxx**


End file.
